degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Hungry Eyes
Emma joins the Purple Dragons but then finds out what they're really like. Mia gives Sav lessons on how to kiss and treat a girl, but does Mia have the wrong idea? Main Plot Emma decides to join the Purple Dragons in order to show that she is not as predictable as everyone thinks, but when she learns more about Purple Dragon, she decides to take a stand. She finds out that Purple Dragon Girls cannot drink the Purple Dragon drinks due to the number of calories in one bottle. Purple Dragon Girls are only meant to look sexy and get more people to buy the product. When Emma is told by the leader Purple Dragon girl, Natasha, that she cannot drink it, she gets mad and writes on her dress Purple Dragon with an X covering the words. Natasha tells her to shut up or take the dress off. Of course, Emma did what she felt was right, she pushed her, said "I'm not going to shut up" and took the dress off revealing her naked self (her back to the screen), surprising everyone, especially Manny. After a minute Manny covered her with the purple dragon poster, though that didn't stop the boys reaction. Afterward, she asks Mr. Simpson when she was getting suspended, but he told her that she only got two detentions for violating the dress code, and that she wasn't suspended because she did the right thing. Subplot Meanwhile Mia learns, after she makes a move on Sav, that he is not only a virgin, but that he also has never kissed a girl. Mia agrees that he'll help her on the court and she'll help him off the court. While teaching Sav a lesson on how to treat a girl, they share a passionate kiss and Holly J. sees it. After running into Holly J. in the washroom, Holly J. warns Mia that that may have been his first kiss, but it's not going to be his last. Confused, Mia walks out. After winning the badminton tournament, Mia kisses Sav. He walks away and she tells him that she's only doing what they practiced and that people who like each other show it by PDA. He says that he likes her, but not in that way. We later find out that he likes Anya. We also find out that Holly J. and Mia have something in common: they both need men. Trivia= Trivia *This episode marks the beginning of Sav and Anya's first relationship. *This episode marks the end of Sean and Emma's relationship due to the distance and Emma moving on. *The Teennick version of this episode is censored in the scene where Emma takes off her dress (as it only shows Emma from the waist up, rather than full body). CTV still airs this episode unedited. |-| Gallery= Gallery 36.PNG 37.PNG 38.PNG Mia,sav,holly_j.jpg 39.PNG 40.PNG Gag.jpg 41.PNG|Hahaha 42.PNG 43.PNG 44.PNG 45.PNG hungry eyes.jpg savmia.jpg bruce da moose.jpg purple dragon.jpg Emma and damien.jpg Emmanaked.jpg PurpleDragon2.jpg Emmasolo.jpg 1851847375_small_1.jpg Liberty's face. Haha..jpg 1851813007_small_1.jpg |-| Links= Links *Watch Hungry Eyes. {C} Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Crushes Category:Love Triangles Category:Sports Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Modeling Category:Body Image Issues